gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DrGaellon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Night's King page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 20:55, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Maps What is this? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Maps/147 Did you create it? If not, how did you notice it? Are you the only one contributing to it? It has no history tab. Several of the pinpoints are in the wrong locations. How do we change those?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:14, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't know how to edit these: Two swords: The two wildling groups are south of the Wall, that's a major plot point. But that pin is north of the Wall. Arya and Sandor Clegane do not visit an inn at the Westerlands/Riverlands border. Nor did they in the books. They just left the Twins and they're heading to the entrance to the Eyrie at the Bloody Gate. In episode 3 they meet a farmer "near Fairmarket" which is halfway along the Blue Fork of the Trident. So in "Two Swords" they must be south of the Twins, sort of east of Seagard. Breaker of Chains: Needs a separate pin for Mole's Town (slightly further south along the Kingsroad from Castle Black, well north of Queenscrown) Arya and Sandor's encounter with the farmer is accurately shown as in the vicinity of Fairmarket. "Meereen" is misspelled as "Mereen" Oathkeeper: A pin for the Lands of Always Winter should go at the *extreme* northern edge of the map (it's actually very far north of the edge of the map). This pin is too close to the Frozen Shore, which is inhabited by regular wildlings. First of His Name: ...no locations were listed. The Laws of Gods and Men: ...no locations were listed. Mockingbird: only half finished. The entry for Daenerys is bizarre: how can it both be "Dany conquer Yunkai" and "The slave-masters have re-enslaved everyone in Yunkai". She didn't conquer Yunkai a second time, in Season 4. Mountain and the Viper: Arya doesn't "arrive at the Eyrie"; she arrives at the Bloody Gate (which is on the road to the Eyrie) The Children: ...no locations were listed. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Maps I got an email from Wikia about this new map feature. I didn't create that map; I tried to edit it myself, but it didn't work very well, so I abandoned the attempt. I have no idea who created it. -DrGaellon (talk | ) 04:51, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ...Yeah, I just saw what it was through an ad. That's very strange: why did you get an e-mail? I'm an Administrator here and there's nothing in my e-mail account that Wikia usually contacts me at.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:22, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :I dunno, maybe I have a marketing thing turned on that you don't? I'll bet it's a preference setting somewhere that I have to unsubscribe or turn off. -DrGaellon (talk | ) 05:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC)